Medusa Dischell
Appearance Height: 5'9" Weight: 127 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Brown Brief Background Medusa was born on April 23rd, 2049 to parents Aphrodite and Benedict Dischell. She has two siblings: older brother, Orcus and younger sister, Dionne. Growing from a pureblood family was not like the usual ones for Medusa. Her family was quite the opposite of those stereotypical pureblood clans. They were enthusiastic and just full of life. So she grew up with these traits. Her mother and father made sure that she and her sister never insulted or looked down on muggles. Hence, why she and her sister Dionne never got into a fight with other children. Having known her magical abilities since she was five, she was then sent to Salem Academy of Witches a few months after her eleventh birthday. She studied there and excelled in her own way. Her sister was the one who was too engrossed with Quidditch at the very start, she wasn't that interested, Later however, her sister had influenced her and that made her utterly obsessed with the sport. After a few years, she graduated from the Academy, went into a Wizarding University at Montreal, Quebec, Canada where she took up Wizarding Communications. By the year she graduated, she learned that her sister got pregnant and the guy never claimed the baby. It changed her. From a happy-go-lucky woman, she became an uptight lady instead. She helped her sister with raising the child and finally..after almost five years of isolating herself from the outside world because of tending to her niece and sister's welfare, she decided to continue living her life. She bought Quality Quidditch Supplies when she was 28. This is where she met her now ex-husband. They became friends at first and the man courted her for almost two years. At 30, she married him and on the third year of their marriage, Medusa gave birth to a daughter whom they named Scarlett Yuko. These days, Medusa is known for her flower shop, "Petals & Accents". School Attended: Salem Academy of Witches (years 2060-2067) Wizarding University (2068-2073) '''Strongest Subject: '''Potions, Charms '''Weakest Subject: '''Herbology Family Mother: Aphrodite Schoemperlan-Dischell Father: Benedict Dischell Siblings: (younger sister) Dionne Dischell; (older brother) Orcus Dischell Niece: Ayeka Murray Husband: Raymond Molina Daughter: Scarlett Yuko Molina Personality Medusa, unlike her name isn't all mean. Sure, she's quite strict, firm, silent and tends to keep a blank-expressioned face yet she is VERY fond of children. In fact, she often babysits her niece. But...as loving as she is to little kids, she doesn't entertain men. Nope. She'd rather live alone that be tied to someone who orders her around. Now she tends to her daughter, Scarlett. And after being separated to her husband, Medusa has sworn off men for good. She doesn't like being demanded to do something, she's the one who demands. But not in a bossy way, more like a pretty please way. She wants everything in order, she wants everything clean. She LOVES manners. She's nice when you're nice to her and her shop (yes, and everything on it) but if not.....WATCH OUT! Also, she loves flowers. You know, the large red ones. Yeap, her favorite. *nods* Those are the heart and soul of her current flowershop, Petals & Accents. Category:Characters Category:Diagon Alley Category:Quidditch Category:Shopkeeper Category:Class of 2067 Category:Salem Alumni Category:Wizarding University Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Pureblood